Now You're Gone
by Bresule
Summary: Artemis and Holly have been separated, but cannot keep their minds off of each other... spirals into depression...One Shot


WOO! First fanfic and its gonna be a song one!!!!

I doesn't own "Now you're gone" by Basshunter or Artemis fowl by Eoin Colfer.

Artemis thought that he was going insane. How could he have fallen for that fairy? It doesn't make sense. But he did. He defied all logic and fell madly in love with Holly. Now he can't help but stare at the picture he took of her when she was last here, sit by the communicator, and wait for her to call…

Now you're gone I realize my love for you is strong

I miss you here now you're gone I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall

Holly couldn't help it. She was actually crying because she had to leave Artemis. She loved him. She loved him, and just left him there without a goodbye. She only had a picture of his, her most cherished possession, and the communicator. That was all there was to remember him by. She had to force herself to not call him…

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone.  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall.

Artemis could literally feel the depression setting in as he struggled to not cry, he felt as if he were going crazy…. He hadn't left the room for days, just wishing and praying that she would come back, and tell him that she loved him…

Is this the way it's meant to be  
only dreaming that you're missing me.  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone.

As Holly flew back to the Haven, she just felt…empty…her heart physically felt as if it were breaking… she knew she would never be able to see Artemis again, he would never survive the Bio-Bomb, even though he had duped them once before… but she would pray that he would break into the Haven and sweep her off of her feet….

There's an empty place in my heart  
without my honey it will break a part.  
It won't heal it never fades away.  
I will think about you every day.  
Now you're gone

Artemis had contemplated suicide over the last few months…but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he loved Holly too much to even think about it. He was determined to see her again…even if she didn't want him to. So he waited by the communicator…and waited…and waited…

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone.  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall.

Holly couldn't get to sleep without crying, and thinking how nice it would be to have her bed filled by a human…a certain human boy… she had tried to forget about him, she went out with Trouble, Foaly, she even tried Root…but none could stand up against the boy she truly loved…

Is this the way it's meant to be  
only dreaming that you're missing me.  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone.

Artemis was getting really bad now… he had stopped eating; he thought that without Holly there was no use in living… He never came out of his room… he wanted to see Holly for so long…. He had called her communicator with no answer, just the same angelic tones that had provoked him for so long…but everyday he waited and thought about her….

There's an empty place in my heart  
without my honey it will break a part.  
It won't heal it never fades away.  
I will think about you every day.

Holly had gotten fed up with waiting, so she had taken things into her own hands. She WAS going to see Artemis, and she WAS going to show him her love for him. As she looked into his window she looked in and saw Artemis passed out on the table, he looked like he hadn't eaten in months! She threw all caution to the wind and flew into the window…

Artemis was passed out on the desk, but had been strangely aware of his surroundings. He thought he heard a tapping at the window, but blew it off as his imagination. All of a sudden a green blur had tackled him to the ground and was presently straddling him…

Holly was elated to find Artemis still alive, and didn't even realize she was on top of him. She proceeded to cry and pound his chest, saying things like "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME ARTY?!?!" and "I'VE BEEN SO LONELY"

Artemis couldn't believe his ears, if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. He just pulled her into him and said three words. "I love you." And Holly wrapped her arms around him and said "I love you too." Then they kissed and held each other for hours on end…

Well that's the end of that one, hope you liked it doubt you did but whatever, don't hurt me with the horrid flames bitte!


End file.
